


Love Game

by chromyrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 13:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19617523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: At sixteen, Yuuri Katsuki hasn't lost his virginity, and not because he's saving it. As far as he knows, there's no one in his life who wants to do that with him.Christophe surprises him by proving otherwise.





	Love Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tripcyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripcyclone/gifts).



> Hello! This fic was tagged for underage because I wrote it with the intention that Yuuri is 16 and Christophe is 17/18, but since I never explicitly mention their ages, you're free to interpret otherwise! I also don't specific what competition they're at, so feel free to imagine it however you'd like.
> 
> Because of their ages, and my assumption that the series is set in 2016, this fic is nebulously set in 2009 - hence the title referencing Lady Gaga :)
> 
> To tripcyclone, I loved so many of the ideas in your Dear Creator letter, but what you wrote about pre-canon Yuuri and Chris' relationship, specifically how Yuuri must have witnessed Chris' transformation from innocent alpine child to mature Eros, really stuck with me! I hope you enjoy this short little fic exploring that shift.

Yuuri Katsuki is sitting alone in the corner of the hotel ballroom, drowning his sorrow in mini quiches, when he feels the weight of someone else's gaze on him. He looks up, hoping it's not Minako-sensei coming to catch him cheating on his diet, and fortunately it isn't her; it's Christophe Giacometti. When their eyes meet, Chris seems to smile and starts to approach him, and Yuuri frantically sweeps his fingers over his face to make sure there are so awkward crumbs hanging around. 

“Hello, Yuuri,” he greets brightly as he takes another seat at the table. “I almost didn't see you here by yourself.” 

Yuuri figures it impolite to say that was the point of him hiding out, so he isn't sure what more he can do but shrug. Fortunately, Chris doesn't seem to need any more prompting before he continues, 

“You skated very beautifully these past two days. As expected of you, Yuuri.” 

“Ah,” Yuuri replies, wringing his hands together under the table. “I don't think it was very good. I only placed ninth overall...”

He glances back at Chris in time to see him frown, and Yuuri hates being on the receiving end of that look. 

“Isn't this only your first year competing as a Senior?” Chris points out, and Yuuri's kind of surprised. He didn't think anyone was keeping track. Maybe he heard one of the commentators say so? “I couldn't take my eyes off you.”

Yuuri feels his cheeks heat up. “Ah, t-thank you,” he finally stammers, fighting the impulse to deny in the hopes that accepting will make this conversation end sooner. He knows it's polite to repay the compliment with one for Christophe, too, and is relieved he made it a point to watch the footage; when Chris had actually been skating, Yuuri had been too busy panicking about his impending turn to watch. “Your programs this time were a lot more mature,” he blurts, saying the first thing that comes to mind. 

When his mind catches up to what his mouth has said, Yuuri wants to slap himself. Yes, obviously Chris has matured since the last time he and Yuuri competed against one another in person two years ago, growing at least another 20 centimeters and filling out his shoulders, but that kind of maturity isn't what Yuuri had been referring to. It was the way Chris used his body that had elevated the maturity, how he touched his own chest and hugged his hips, suggesting a lover's hands on him. 

A moment passes and Yuuri hesitantly looks up again, prepared to apologize for making such a strange and brazen comment, but Christophe's face is completely alight. 

“I tried something new,” he agrees somewhat breathlessly, catching Yuuri by surprise. “What did you think? Did you like it?”

Yuuri, suddenly put on the spot, feels his face go hot and red. He hadn't been thinking about Christophe's programs in terms of “like” or “dislike” before; if anything, he'd just been in awe of how brave it was of him, to try something that could easily have backfired, to have made himself so vulnerable. But all that aside, Christophe's skating had been as good as it always was. Better, even. 

“Yes,” Yuuri decides. “You were very interesting to watch, and I liked it.” 

Christophe sits up in his seat, smiling wide. “Good! I want to be taken more seriously now. I'm not a child anymore.” 

That much is obvious, Yuuri thinks. The last time he skated against Christophe in person was two years ago, and back then he still had wide eyes and a head full of fluffy blond curls that made Yuuri think of a cartoon sheep. His hair is cropped much shorter now, and while his eyes are still wide, his jaw is sharper. Yuuri can't seem to stop noticing these differences, or even looking. 

Which of course, only gives him more reason to blush once he realizes that he's staring. Christophe doesn't seem to mind. In fact, now that Yuuri's paying attention, Christophe seems to be staring right back at him.

He squeaks when, suddenly, Chris's palm sits atop his hand on the table. 

“Maybe we could continue this conversation upstairs...? 

\----

The thing is, even though Yuuri is still a virgin, it's not like he's saving himself for anyone or anything in particular. Sure, his dreams are full of a very specific person, with silver hair and perfect heart-shaped lips, but the odds of Viktor Nikiforov ever meeting Yuuri and then deciding to have sex with him over any of the other seven billion people on Earth are slim to none. And Yuuri's made his peace with that, and he's open to trying things with other, non-Viktor Nikiforov people.

But back in Hasetsu, it's hard for him to find someone his own age who doesn't think it's strange that he's the only boy who dances at Minako-sensei's studio, or that he vanishes every few weeks during the skating season for competitions. He's an outsider in his own hometown, and it's kind of sad when he thinks about it for too long so Yuuri usually tries not to.

It makes sense, then, that it's happening at a competition instead. That it's happening with Christophe, who Yuuri's been competiting against (and losing to) since he was thirteen. Who always greets Yuuri when they cross paths, even though Yuuri isn't the friendliest person even on his best days. 

Christophe leads him up to his hotel room and Yuuri is nervous, but he's also excited. He locks the door behind them when they get there, and the nervous-excited combination in his stomach threatens to make Yuuri sick. But Chris sounds calm when he says, “Make yourself comfortable, Yuuri. Can I get you some water?” 

“No, thank you,” Yuuri responds, as his gaze flits between the room's sole chair and the bed. He isn't sure where he's supposed to sit. Christophe comes up from behind him, sits on the bed, and then pats the spot in front of him. With a tiny nod and warm cheeks, Yuuri complies. 

When Christophe leans in, Yuuri's expecting a kiss and his eyes fall shut accordingly. Instead, he feels Christophe's fingertips on his cheek. Yuuri opens his eyes, and finds that Chris is close enough that he can see the hint of blond stubble along his jaw. He barely manages to swallow the squeak in his throat. 

“Don't let me pressure you into anything,” Christophe says seriously, looking into Yuuri's eyes. “Tell me if this isn't what you want.” 

“I –...” Yuuri starts at length. He swallows. “I do want it,” he finally admits in a quiet but firm tone. “But I've never done it before.” 

Christophe doesn't seem all that surprised; he chuckles, first, and Yuuri begins to feel offended that he's being laughed at before Chris explains, “Neither have I.”

“What? But your skating-- and you just-- you were so smooth, just now!”

Sheepishly, Christophe shrugs. “I've thought a lot about it. And now I would like to stop thinking and start doing. Is that okay?” 

Yuuri is pretty sure he's already said this is okay with him, so to make sure his feelings get across clearly, with no more room for doubt, he collects all of his nerve and sits up to press his lips to Christophe's in a firm kiss. 

It doesn't feel that pleasant at first, because Yuuri's mashed their mouths together too hard, but the sensation still sends tingles up and down Yuuri's spine. Then Christophe holds Yuuri's chin between his fingers and uses it to hold his face steady, tilts his own head in a way that makes the kiss both softer and deeper simultaneously. They kiss until Yuuri's feeling so light-headed that he has to pull away to gasp for breath. When he does, he becomes aware of just how much blood has rushed to his face, and other places. 

Christophe seems to notice that, too. Yuuri whines with embarrassment, but before he can apologize or defend himself, Chris says, “It's okay. Me, too.” 

Oh. Yuuri looks, and yes, he can see that Chris is in similar straits. He's not sure whether to find it even more embarrassing, or flattering.

“Do you want to... touch?” Christophe offers, a little hesitation peeking through his suave facade for the first time that night. Yuuri finds it endearing, somehow, and that makes it easier for him to nod that yes, he would like that. 

They touch each other from outside of their clothes first, layers of fabric separating skin, but the more they kiss, the more they want to explore, and soon the clothes start coming off. Yuuri almost feels like he's having an out of body experience as he takes his own pants off, is surprised by his own audacity, but it's hard not to be audacious when Chris has his own cock in hand, thick and hard and flushed, and is stroking himself with his eyes fixed firmly on Yuuri's thighs. 

Once they've both stripped to just their shirts and socks, Christophe reaches into the nightstand drawer and pulls out a little bottle of lubricant. Yuuri doesn't have the blood to spare to blush anymore than he already is, but he's never seen actual, meant-for-sex lube before. It makes him feel like Christophe is so much older and more worldly than he is. 

“Can I touch you, Yuuri?” Christophe asks, and Yuuri's cock twitches its assent before he can get the words out. But he does, and so Christophe does, lube cold against Yuuri's very heated member. It's beyond strange to have that be someone else's hand, not to know when the next touch is coming, or where, or how firm it'll be when it does. Yuuri chokes on a tiny sob and grapples for the bottle, wants to make Chris feel as good as Chris is making him feel. 

Things don't last much longer after that. It only takes a few more pumps of Christophe's sure, steady hand before Yuuri's coming ribbons between them, and whether it's because of his throaty moan or the way his grip tightens around Christophe's cock just-so, soon Chris is coming along with him, spilling over Yuuri's hand. 

For a moment, the only sound in the room is that of heavy breathing as each of them comes down from his high. Then Chris leans past Yuuri to grab tissues off of the nightstand, and gently starts dabbing Yuuri clean first. Yuuri can't help the noise that comes out of him when Christophe touches such a sensitive area, but Chris is exceedingly careful. Once the worst of the mess has been wiped away, Christophe surprises Yuuri by leaning in towards him and pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you for sharing that with me,” Christophe murmurs. Yuuri feels warm inside all over again, but it's a different kind of warmth this time. 

“I should be thanking you,” is his flustered reply. “I-- You-- It was really... nice.” Yuuri finishes lamely, offering Christophe a shy, sheepish smile. 

“Nice,” Christophe repeats, and Yuuri's pretty sure he's at least half teasing. “I'm very glad to hear that. You're welcome to spend the night here with me, if you'd like...?”

And Yuuri wishes he could, really likes the sound of Christophe holding him all through the night the way he is now. But he knows it's not realistic, and has to say as much.

“I'm sorry. I want to, but my coach will look for me, and if she can't find me...”

“I understand,” Christophe says. He seems a bit solemn all of a sudden, like he's actually sad about it. That gives Yuuri the courage to voice his idea. 

“But maybe... n-next time we compete against one another...?”

He watches some of the light come back into Christophe's expression, and Yuuri feels relieved when his friend smiles. 

“I'd like that very much,” he agrees, and after giving Yuuri another forehead kiss, he lets him out of his embrace. Yuuri gets out of bed, gathers his clothes, dresses, then hesitates before he leaves the room. He shyly leans in and presses a brief kiss to Christophe's lips, pulling away before the other boy gets a chance to reciprocate. That done, Yuuri smiles and heads back to his own hotel room a changed man.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment or kudos!


End file.
